


Shadows

by AgeofAquarius



Series: Shadows [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Eventually Olicity, Felicity Smoak has a father, Here's Daddy, but not yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-21 09:11:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3686571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgeofAquarius/pseuds/AgeofAquarius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felicity strikes up a deal with her own devil—her father.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shadows

**Author's Note:**

> This will be a series of ficlets based on the idea or speculation that Felicity has known where her father has been this entire time. The ficlets will be posted as they hit me. I do hope you enjoy them and please leave me a review and tell me what you think. Eventually, this will be Olicity but not yet.

**

“Let me see him.” She said to the men standing in the front of the warehouse. To the naked eye, it looked like two men having a smoke break but Felicity knew better.

“See who?” the man asked lazily taking a drag on his cigarette. The other man looked her over with blank stare. “Who are you talking about?” 

She could see the telltale bulge of a gun at his side and she was able to make out at least one camera trained on the front door. 

Sighing, she pulled out her tablet. She scrolled to a picture of the man who had left her when she was just a kid. “Sebastian or as you call him ‘Boss’.”

The phone at the man’s hip rang suddenly and with a glare at her, he picked it up.

“Yeah? You sure?” Felicity bit her lip as she watched the man nod to whoever was on the phone. She could hear the other person speaking loudly to him.

“So?” she asked as the man shut the phone off and motioned to his partner.

“He says to let you up.”

**

By outward appearances, Sebastian Richards was a quiet man. A man who preferred to stay in the background and operate under the radar of law enforcement and other organizations that sought to take what he had worked so hard to keep. He had come out of the shadows once and had succeeded mostly. He’d fallen in love with a cocktail waitress named Donna and they’d had a daughter, Felicity. For a while, he’d been happy. Happier than he had been in a long time. That was until the shadows came back to claim him. 

The hardest thing he’d had to do was to leave. The memory of his daughter crying at their screen door as he left was something he’d never forgotten or forgiven himself for. He kept an eye on them after he left by doing the little things. He made sure Donna was always able to find work, and that she able to provide for Felicity. When he saw the video of her showing her mother her acceptance letter to MIT, he had smiled. He’d kept an cautionary eye on her through her time at the university, and when he saw that she was involved with an asshole named Cooper who was using her for her brain and body—he wanted to kill him but he stayed in the shadows. 

He continued to observe her as she moved through her life. His men had made a video of her graduating from MIT and his heart had felt a tug as he watched Donna be the loudest person in the room shouting for their daughter. He watched as she moved to Starling City and take a job at Queen Consolidated within their IT department. 

He was in Starling City when Oliver Queen came back from the dead. He had done his homework on Oliver and while he didn’t know the whole story, he knew that the man had come back from wherever he had been changed. Darker. He could almost swear the man lived in the shadows like him.

In his surveillance of Oliver, he thought it was curious that the young man and his daughter always seemed to be together. He knew that they worked together but this was something different. It didn’t make his blood boil like it had when she was with Cooper; in fact, it made him feel more at ease. She was being looked after. So, he left and decided that he would stay out of his daughter’s life.

As he looked at the image of Felicity walking back and forth in the conference room, he was surprised. Maybe subconsciously, he’d left digital breadcrumbs for her to find him because he was too much of a coward to come out of the shadows. Either way, she was here and she wanted to see him. 

**

Felicity walked back and forth in the room. The pacing had become so bad that she was surprised that she hadn’t worn a path through the floor. She’d known where he was for years. He hadn’t bothered to find her so she kept her distance. To save Oliver, she would try anything. She had to go to the last man she ever wanted to see again. 

“Felicity?” She stopped and turned to face the man who she had once called her father.

“Hi, Sebastian.”


End file.
